Stereoscopic images provide a viewer with a three-dimensional image. One technique for producing stereoscopic images uses barriers. FIG. 1A is a schematic side view of a typical stereoscopic image reproduction technique using barriers. As illustrated in FIG. 1A, a base image 102a includes two interdigitated images, one designed for each of the viewers eyes (i.e., a left eye image and a right eye image). A set of barriers 104a-104an are arranged between the viewer and base image 102. Barriers 104a1-104an are arranged such that a viewer's left eye (106a) views the left eye images (L) and a viewers right eye (106b) views the right eye images (R). By properly designing the interdigitated left and right eye images and proper placement of the barriers 104, a viewer will see a three-dimensional image.
Conventional techniques for producing barrier images suffer from a number of drawbacks. For example, because the base image is formed on a different side of the transparent substrate from that of the barriers, registration of the image and the barriers is difficult because the image product cannot be produced in a single pass through a printer without flipping the substrate over and reregistering the image.